


Finding the House

by HiddenViolet



Series: Retirement [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, looking for a house together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Len and Mick look for their dream home and bump into some familiar faces.





	Finding the House

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this forever ago and forgot that I finished it. So here is the second installation of my retirement domestic ColdWave because there isn't enough of it.

The realtor was overly peppy and really annoying. However, she was the only one that was willing to work with two thieves trying to buy a house together. They were currently on their third house. The first one had been a little too small. It had only two bedrooms and a single bathroom. Beyond that there was nothing that really spoke to them.

The next house in contrast was massive. 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and a yard big enough to keep a horse. Or a herd of corgis. Whatever struck your fancy. This one wasn’t looking to be much better. It was just as large as the last one had been without any of the things that they had liked about it. Mick made a noise in the back of his throat that said that he was getting tired of this and wanted to light things on fire. Len had to admit that it was pretty boring to wander through houses they had no intention of buying.

Nonetheless if they wanted to find the right house than they needed to look for the right house. He was wondering how long this was going to take and when they would be able to move on. Just as Mick, Len, and Marissa (even her name was annoying) were about to enter the house for a quick walk through they caught another realtor and another couple on the way out.

“I just don’t think that this is the right house for us. I mean, its huge. And there are only two of us and all of our other friends own houses here in CC so it’s not like they would be staying over regularly. I just can’t see what all of the rooms would be used for.

Len wanted to be surprised when Barry and Cisco were the ones leaving the house. He really did. However he could not in fact be surprised. On the last heist that Barry had tried to foil he had mentioned during their banter that the two of them were looking for a house. Len didn’t want to admit it but now he completely believed Barry when he said that it was really hard to find the right house.

“So I think that maybe we should…” Cisco trailed off as he caught sight of the two thieves and the realtor took a step back in recognition.

“Oh my god! It’s Captain Cold and Heatwave!” All the men winced at the sound of her shrill voice echoing through the neighborhood.

“Yeah, broadcast to the whole world where we are, thanks. That is exactly what you should do with potential buyers.” Len’s voice was his regular sarcastic drawl. He mocked her about it and couldn’t help the smile when she looked at him offended.

“Now Analisa, these two men are just a couple who are trying to buy a house. They have just as much right to look for one as your two.”

“My two don’t run around CC dressed up in costumes creating chaos and damage.” Cisco and Barry exchanged a side glance at each other because, yes, that is almost exactly what Barry does with his free time. They weren’t going to tell her that though. It really wasn’t the right time.

“Well, then I just won’t show them the property that your seller has. It’s too big for them anyway. I am going to find them something much better while you attempt to sell these poor boys something not right. Something that is way too big and expensive. Something worse than this monstrosity that you are attempting to call a house.” With that their realtor sniffed and walked away.

Len shrugged at Mick and followed their realtor away from the ridiculously expensive house and onto the next one.

Three hours later they had decided to stop at Jitters for a cup of coffee and a muffin before they went home. They were debating the merits of house 5 and house 9. Both of which were in the running for their final pick.

House 5 was a pretty cottage style with three bedrooms, two baths, and a very large kitchen. House 9 was the same with a smaller kitchen but a gorgeous sun room that was off of the main house. Mick, of course, wanted the bigger kitchen so that he could do all of his cooking. Len argued that they could add a bigger kitchen way easier than an addition for a sunroom so they should go with house 9. They were considering the other pros and cons of the house when two people flopped down at their table without permission. Len raised an eyebrow and Barry and Cisco who were slumped there like beached whales.

“Ugh, she dragged us to so many oversized overpriced houses. Can we switch realtors with you guys?”

“You think we want that crazy chick? Not a chance in hell. Ours is peppy but she doesn’t run around announcing us to the world.”

“What my ever so subtle partner means here,” Len began, “is that we would much prefer that we hang onto our own realtor. However, we would not be opposed if you guys fired your gal and gave our gal more work. I am sure that she would enjoy it greatly.”

“You think so,” Barry asked, hopefully although cautiously. There was no use in getting his hopes for a realtor that was just as bad as their last one. Len gave him a careless shrug and then continued on with his pro, con list.

“She found us several places that we would think would work. We are actually trying to decide on one now. Although we are having a disagreement as to which one.”

“Oh really what is it that you don’t agree on?”

“Len wants a sunroom to read and paint in while I want the bigger kitchen.” Mick’s voice was a little put out. As though Len disagreeing with him was a personal offense and he was simply doing it to be contrary.

“I can see where that would be a problem. Trying making your pro con list without either of those things on there and then go with the one with the most pros. That might make it easier to think rationally rather than try and fight through this one.”

“That’s…not actually a bad idea. Thank you Barry.” Len erased the two and went through all of the other pros and cons. Once he and Mick had managed to make it through all of the other attributes, it was easy to see that the clear winner was the sunroom house. It had more space and had been updated more recently. “Thank you Barry. And good luck finding your house.” Mick and Len left to the sound of Cisco groaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at forgotten fandoms and their fics. Also, leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed and would like more.


End file.
